ufoigpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hello
Hello and Welcome to Our Wikia Pages, we would like to Welcome All that Enter and Bid them Many Blessings and Good Fortune, We Are the U.F.O.I.G.P. - United Federation Of Inter Galactic Planets. On this page you will find Real Pictures of Our Mothership and other Inter-Dimensional Crafts, plus there is a link to Our Facebook Page where there is more information about us, where you can share your experiences with other Life Forces (Alien Beings), Share Video's of Crafts you have taken or Photographs and in time we hope to build a community which is based on Mutual Respect, Understanding and Acceptance of the Differences We May Share or the Differences We All Have As Individuals. Everything you will read and see on these pages and our Facebook page is True and Real, the photos can be saved to your computers for you to analyse yourselves using the methods describe on the video's linked here. Over the forth coming months we will be adding more information on First Contact and the Progress being made and posting more video's and photographs of our crafts and people. Obviously you have the choice to decide for yourselves if you believe or not, but in the next few months you will see with your own eyes, many of our ships decloaking in your skies and we will be making ourselves very clear and visible to you all. We know that an Ascension on this Planet is happening and we can explain this on the wiki pages as you look threw them, we have been Healing the Magnetic Fields of Your Planet and Repairing the Laylines on which the Earth's Living Energy Flows. We have done this all via Sound Vibrational Frequencies and Channelling through Our Representative Here on Earth, we have also Raised the Energy Levels of the Earth so the Healing Process can begin, which also means that as the Vibrational Frequency of the Earth is Enhanced and Raised, as Will All the Living Beings on the Planet, as You Are All Inter-Connected Together, which is why as a Race and Species you need to begin to learn to live together in Harmony with your Surroundings and Nature and Start Respecting Each Other and this also includes all of your Animal Kingdom. They are as much apart of the Earth's Energy as you are and they need to be Respected and Treated Better because they add to the Ecology Balance Within Life, when a Species becomes Extinct then Nature suffers as it cause an Inbalance in the very Fabric of Creation within this World and Others, as All Life Vibrates at a Frequency Level and when a certain aspect of that level is no longer there or severly depleted then the energy flow of the Earth and the surrounding Entities that live on Your World and within Your Universe suffer for the actions of a few. What you do and how you treat Your World and each other really does matter, as the Energy created through the Disharmony and the Disfunctionality of this World flows out into the Universe and other Dimensions causing problems within all aspects of Creation not just your own. You need to start thinking beyond your own environment, as what you do, not only effects this World but many others as well, as the Energy you all produces radiates out into the cosmos and at the moment it is like a deluge of sludge on an Energy Level and is Very Toxic. So Change Needs To Happen on Many Levels, not only how you treat each other, the World and Nature in all her forms, but what you are putting out into the universe, above your Planet outside of Your Atmosphere it is like a junk yard, not only have you corrupted the very Planet which gives you life but you are now dumping your waste and leaving old machinery to just float about outside Your Planet without thinking of the Consequences of these Actions. Now We know many of you are doing your best with Your Channelling and Spiritual gGatherings of Awareness, and this does help and all we can say is more is needed on the physical level to bring change into being, you are more than capable of creating and living in a Peaceful, Harmonious World, all you need to do is start accepting each other for the differences you share, Stop Passing Judgement On Each Other, or on a Certain Section of Society because a book tells you too, This Is Wrong, Concentrate on Your Own Lives before you criticize anothers, and since you aren't living in their body, how can you tell them what life to lead, you can't. We Hope You Can Manage To Rise with the Ascension Coming, We Know Not All of You Will but for Those Who Want Change, it is Coming Faster than you think and now you know You Are Not Alone in the Universe of Life. Utas Blessings (Which means: Festive Greetings Passenger Of Life) UFOIGP As A Community and A Multi-Universal Race of Beings, We Like Music and Our Representative Here on Earth has Made Some Albums for You to RIP (Rock In Peace) to and the Chill Out, as you say, to if You Are Feeling Stressed, Anxious or Worried about Something, Someone or the Fact First Contact Is & Has Been Happening Around Already on a Subtle Level at the Moment but it Will Become More Apparent as Time moves Forward... Utazia - Various Rock Bands Utazia 2 - Various Chill Out Songs Our Facebook Page and Community Online: Come and Enter Dear Travellers >>> https://www.facebook.com/ufoigp?fref=ts ~{^*!}~